


Wires, Wires, Wires

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor - Freeform, Gavin tries to help Connor with his wires, M/M, Smut, Wire Play, XD, car smut, first time doing wire play, gavin - Freeform, instead he gets a little something something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: First time doing wire play??? I guess????Connor found out he has a wire out of place, or loose, and asks Gavin for a little help.But instead, something goes a little sideways.





	Wires, Wires, Wires

Gavin was partnered up with Connor this time. Hank was out sick, or more likely hungover from drinking last night.

"I do NOT need Connor to do my fucking job." Gavin screamed out to Fowler, the man had a straight face, seeming to have no reaction to Gavin burst of anger about this.

"Listen, Reed." Jeffery started out, leaning forwards on his desk, staring the man in the eyes, "Hank is not here." Jeffery started off, but soon was cut of by Gavin.

"Why the fuck was he assigned to me! Why not anyone else?" Gavin sneers lightly, as his eyes trailed over to Connor, seeing him standing a few feet behind him, close by the door, ready to open it when its time to leave. Having somewhat a worried look.

Connor saw that Gavin was looking at him with hateful eyes, looking away from the man, as his LED turned to a soft yellow.

"Gavin!" Jeffery yelled out, earning his attention, "Listen here, you will be with Connor with this case, he is very helpful, and will get it done quicker for both of you to go home early. Look, it is after the revolution, we have less cases by the day, but you still need to do you damn job, than playing on your goddamn phone all the time!" He slammed his fist onto the desk, earning the attention of Connor now. His LED turned red for a quick moment, soon returning back to its soft blue color.

Gavin growled out, giving up, "Fine, just this one fucking case." Gavin pointed out, as he marched his way, shoulder checking Connor, shoving him out of the way, as he leaves the glass office.

Connor stands there for a moment, looking over to Fowler, seeing the man already on his computer, doing his work. Connor turned, and soon left the office as well, following Gavin to his desk.

"I do not much like working with you either, Gavin." Connor says, earning a growl from the man.

"Just shut the fuck up, and do our work, okay? Faster we get this shit done, means I don't have to be around you anymore." Gavin says, grabbing the tablet off from his desk, getting the report out, as he shoves it against Connors chest, "Read it." He ordered, making his way out of the precinct.

Connor grunts out, as he takes the tablet from the man, looking down, as he reads it slowly, learning about the case much as possible before going. Looking up, seeing Gavin already gone. "Shit." Connor mumbles out, as he moved quickly to catch up to the detective.

He caught up with Gavin, earning a grunt from him, "Dammit. Thought I can lose your ass." Entering his car, as he watched the android enter to the passenger side.

"I read as much as possible...though...not enough to learn what has happened. We need to go to the scene soon." Connor mumbles, rubbing his thumb on his lips, as his eyes looks towards Gavin, seeing the man gearing up the car, and ready to drive onto the road.

"Yea, yea." Gavin mumbles, as he left the parking lot of the police station.

Connor stared forwards, his LED blinking yellow and blue, back and forth. Soon earning the attention of Gavin. "The fuck? Hey!" hitting Connor on his shoulder, earning his attention, "The fuck wrong with you?"

"Ah...something seemed to be...broken." Connor said with a confused look.

"Broken? The fuck does that mean?" stopped at a stop light, as he looks over to Connor.

"Well...not broken, something seemed to be out of place. One of my wires seemed to be out of place, or lose." He explained, as he slowly unbuttons his shirt, moving his tie aside.

Gavin turned red, as he looked away, "Don't do that here!" He yelled out, soon driving once more.

"I am sorry, I need to fix this, mind pulling over?" Connor says, looking over, hearing Gavin sigh.

"Fine...fine." He mumbles lightly, as he pulls aside into a rather small parking lot.

"Thank you." Connor replies, hearing the car turning off, as he went back to unbuttoning his shirt, taking off both his jacket and shirt, trailing his finger to the middle of his shirt, the skin slowly remove from his finger tips, opening up his chest.

Gavin stares at Connor from the corner of his eyes, seeing him trying to look around, seeing the skin disappear, and to open up his open like that, made Gavin shiver.

"I...I can't see anything, do you mind helping me?" Connor soon spoke up, looking over to Gavin.

"T-The fuck!?" He was silent for awhile, "What if I mess it up worse?" a slight worry was in his voice, as Connor gave him a small smile.

"Do not worry, I shall tell you what to do and not to do."

"Ok...press that button right there, on the side of the seat, to fully lay down." Gavin explained, watching Connor doing so, watching the chair slowly go down in a lying position. Gavin sigh, "Lets...see.." Gavin moves around from his seat, slowly going onto Connor, sitting down on his lap.

Connors face turned blue, watching Gavin, hearing the man scowl, "Shut it, I am trying to help." Gavin says, as he looks down at his open chest, "Wires...wires...wires. Holy shit."

The android took Gavins hand, leading him into his chest, "See if you can find any lose wires."

Gavin grunts out, as he leans down, poking around Connor, moving his fingers gently as he can. Connor sets his hand on the sides of the chair, gripping it lightly, "Ah-!" he yelled out, making Gavin stop what he was doing, "W-What did you do?" Connor asks.

"I found a lose wire, and I plugged it back in, and clipped it back in place." Gavin explained, as he watched Connor gripped onto the seat, "Do not tell me you got off of that you sicko!" He yelled out, as Connors face turned a light blue once more, looking away, "You fucking did!" shaking his head, soon earning a small grin, as Connor chest was about to close, he shoved his hand into the open space once more, unplugging the wire, hearing a soft breath from Connor.

"G-Gavin!" Connor mumbles lightly, looking back to Gavin, "W-What are you doing?"

"Messing around." He said simply, as he clips back the wire, tugging it harshly, where it unclipped once more, earning a loud moan from the android beneath him. A soft red hue went over Gavins face, "Heh..."

"G-Gavin...do...that again." he breathes out lightly, as Gavin gave Connor what he wanted.

His fingers went through each wires, clipping them on and off, twisting, pulling, tugging at every inch of him. The android a moaning mess under him, his hands were over his mouth, trying to muffle himself, which was not doing well as he hoped.

Gavin smirked, as he pulled out more wires, earning a jolt from Connor, moaning out louder, biting into his hand. He clipped the wires back in harshly, as Connor jolted around, his pump moved quickly, and Gavin could see it. Knew that Connor had somewhat a small orgasm like humans do.

Removing his hand from Connor, seeing his chest close up, and the skin slowly going back in its place. Earning a few staggered breaths from him, as Gavin removed himself from Connor. Grunting out, as he sits uncomfortable in his seat. "Dammit..." Gavin mumbles lightly, moving his pants around to make himself more comfortable.

Connor moves the seat back up, setting back on his clothing, "Thank you..." He mumbles out, looking over to Gavin, seeing him moving around, "Ah...yea, I forgot about humans and their..."

"Shut it! Lets get to that scene now...I'll deal with it later." Starting up the car, leaving the small parking lot. Finally making their way to the crime scene. "Never bring this up." He said simply, before turning on the radio, as Connor smirks.

"Never." He says, looking forwards, fixing his tie, seeing Gavin moving around in his seat. "Heh."


End file.
